The 19th Hunger Game : Bloody Tears
by An Anime Fangirl
Summary: The 19th Hunger Games are remembered for being one of the bloodiest of the history of the Games. It was there that the term of "Bloodbath"; where the most deaths at a single time occur at the beginning; as we call it originates. Now, let it be replayed...
1. District 1 Reapings In the Lap of Luxary

The 19th Hunger Games : Bloody Tears

Me : Surprisingly, this is NOT a SYOT. I already got all the tributes. I know, but I already had characters for another fic, so I decided "Why not?" And behold, this fic was born.

Caesar Flickerman : Miss An Anime Fangirl does not own the Hunger Games nor anything else that may appear in this fanfiction.

* * *

><p><em>The 19<em>_th__ Hunger Games are remembered for being one of the bloodiest of the history of the Games. It was there that the term of "Bloodbath"; where the most deaths at a single time occur at the beginning; as we call it originates. Now, let it be replayed before of you…_

* * *

><p>- The 19th Hunger Games : Bloody Tears -<p>

- District One : In the Lap of Luxury -

- Seth Beau's POV -

* * *

><p>"Mother, <em>please,<em> I beg of you…"

"Now, now Seth, I need you to look your best now, right?"

I sighed. My mother was a incompetent woman. Never understands when I say no. Oh well, at least I'll get rid of her later.

"Really, Mother." I began, glaring at my reflection. My mother was behind me, fixing my hair. "I look better than ever. It's my time. Now, if you will now _leave…_"

My mother sighed, her dark brown eyes looking weary. Many people say we look alike, and I must agree with them. We had the same sharp brown eyes and just lightly tanned skin. Our faces looked like they were chiseled by a master craftsman. The main difference was that I had cropped black hair while her hair was a silky auburn.

"Fine." she said, huffing and left me alone in my bathroom. Really Mother? _Huffing?_ I try to understand how we are even related.

I rolled my eyes, fixing the navy blue tie I had on. I had put on my best suit for the Reaping. It would be utterly uncouth not to. Here at District One, we actually care about our physical appearance, unlike those barbarians in District Twelve. I remember the last Hunger Games that the tributes looked like they have never heard of a _bath._ Disgusting.

I gave my classic smile, whispering at the mirror "You're going to go far kid." I then proceeded to wink at my reflection and left the bathroom.

I lived alone with my mother. Which is how I preferred it; I didn't need any siblings stealing my limelight. Nor taking my spot in the Hunger Games.

I planned to volunteer this year. It's my last chance. I won't let it get away from me.

Me and my mother walked slowly the plaza where they held the Reapings. I noticed that she was shivering, even though it was a nice day outside. Must be scared. Worried. And for no reason.

People start to flood in like a fast-flowing river. The plaza was filled with children and their families. I notice in the backs of the large crowds there were men in black, whispering, betting on who would volunteer among other things. I nod to one of them, and he smiles creepily, handing a wad of money to his buddy next to him.

It takes me about five minutes to actually get to the eighteen-year-old section. Guys with huge muscles were flexing them while girls were fixing up their makeup and dresses.

There was a small amount of silence as our mayor, Beryl Simonson, walked up to the stage. He then began to read the Treaty of Treason, which established the Hunger Games in the first place. But to be truthful, everyone could basically recite along with him. It's drilled into our minds basically.

Our escort for District One was a lanky man by the name of Noxin. His skin was a deathly gray color that clashed oddly with his corkscrew black hair and purple eyeshadow.

"Hello District One! I'm _so_ excited to be here!" he yelled into the microphone, which was answered with the anxious roar of the crowd. We all wanted the same thing - we wanted to know who was going to be our tributes.

"Well here we go! Ladies first!" he said, plunging his blue-nailed hands into the crystal ball where all the possible female tribute names were held. One small white slip was caught into between those sapphire blue claws.

"Sard Volvere!"

A small girl that couldn't be older than twelve walks nervously up. The instant that her feet touch the stage that six different girls call out "I VOLUTEER!"

The volunteering system in District One is that is the oldest of the volunteers gets to go, and if there's more than one of the same age, then it goes to alphabetical order. That way, it's normally the most prepared person can go.

Noxin waves his hands for the six girls to come up to the stage. I nodded my head unconsciously, taking in the ladies.

The youngest looked like she was about sixteen, and the oldest looks like eighteen. Not surprisingly.

"Now, what are your names and ages?" Noxin asked, smiling. One by one, the girls tell him that information he requested.

"All right!" He claps him hands gleefully. "It's seems that Glisten Anderson will be our female tribute!"

Glisten was eighteen, tall, with black hair that was in a bowl cut and bright acid green eyes. She grinned, teeth shining like pearls, waving to the screaming crowd. She wore a golden dresses that was the equivalent to transparent. She shook hands with the mayor and Noxin.

The other five would-be volunteers glared at Glisten as they went back to their respective sections. Now was the men's turn.

"And now for the gentlemen!" Noxin proclaimed, diving his hand into the boy's crystal ball. My name was in there eight times.

"Remus Ruiz!"

I actually know Remus. He's a mentally unstable fifteen-year-old. Everyone treats him like a pet, in a sense. It's said that he would never grow smarter than a seven-year-old.

Even before he even walks to the stage, I and eight others shout out "I VOLUTEER!"

The nine of us stalk up to the stage, checking each other out. Standard protocol.

We all say our names and ages, and I'm the one that's chosen. I also shake hands with the mayor and Noxin. I smile at the cameras, making sure that they get my good side.

"People of District One! Here are your tributes! Glisten Anderson and Seth Beau! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever in your favor!_"

Me and Glisten shake hands, grinning our best smiles. She's actually very pretty. But looks won't stop me.

The Peacekeepers lead us to a visiting room so we can say our goodbyes to our family and friends. My mother rushes to me.

To my credit, she doesn't cry. She doesn't seem shaken by me volunteering. Instead she sits in front of me. She takes my hand and places something inside of it.

When I open my hand, it's a ring. It's made from white gold, with snow white lilies twisting their way onto the metal. If I sold this, my mother wouldn't have to work for a whole year.

"It's my wedding ring." she said in a almost frightening calm voice. "Take it as your token."

I didn't say a word, only nodding and placing the ring onto my ring finger. My mother smiled. "You look like your father." she whispered.

After that, she told me that she loved me, and she expected my return.

The Peacekeeper took her away. I felt odd. Sadden. And with that, another feeling emerged. Anxiousness. I wanted to get to the Capital, to the arena, to the Hunger Games, and to win.

I never wanted anything more.

* * *

><p>- Glisten Anderson's POV -<p>

* * *

><p>I kissed my little brother on the cheek. "Love ya." I told him softly, fixing his white shirt.<p>

He hugged me back, only reaching my belly. "Love you Glisten. Come back." he said in his soft voice.

Damn it, it should be illegal to be that cute. He still has that baby fat around his cheeks with small chestnut-colored eyes. I ruffle up Luster's dark hair, hugging my parents and watched as they took their places.

Luster was only nine, so he couldn't compete in the Hunger Games. Good. He still has time to train up. I put on my best smile as I walked over to the eighteen-year-old section.

"Yo Glisten!"

I turned to see a redhead run at me. Her odd storm gray eyes popped against her ruby dress. She looked gorgeous.

"Hey there Garnet." I said, hugging her. Me and Garnet were the best of friends ever since I threw a book at our teacher for taunting her. I also told her that she was a heartless bitch. I didn't knew what that meant at the time, but I knew how it hit a moving target.

"So, you volunteering?" she asked, brushing a piece of hair back.

I nodded vigorously. "Of course! It's my last year!"

She rolled her eyes. "I should have guessed."

Garnet told me she didn't want to be a tribute because she just wasn't strong enough to do it. …And I know this is going to sound very mean and stuff, but I agree with her. She's just too… fragile for the Hunger Games.

Our mayor, an old guy by the name of Beryl Simonson, stopped the talking of the crowd by reading the Treaty of Treason. Me and Garnet just whispered as he went on and on.

Noxin, our escort, hopped onto the stage. Man, this guy looks like skin and bones. The gray-skinned escort yelled "Hello District One! I'm _so_ excited to be here!" and the crowd hollered back with enthusiasm.

"Well here we go! Ladies first!" he yelled into the mic, reaching for a slip in the girl's crystal ball.

"Sard Volvere!"

Sard? Oh all people… she was a small twelve-year-old. Obviously, me and five other girls leaped and screamed that we volunteered. All of us went to the stage, glowering at each other. We all wanted to go.

Noxin asked for our names and ages, and I was picked. Thank goodness!

"All right!" Noxin claps him hands together "It's seems that Glisten Anderson will be our female tribute!"

I smile, shaking hands with Noxin (his hands are actually very soft) and the mayor's.

"And now for the gentlemen!" Noxin declared, grabbing a slim white slip.

"Remus Ruiz!"

What? The retarded kid? The hell!

Thankfully about nine other guys jumped saying that they volunteered. All of them walked up the stage, and apparently this guy named Seth Beau is picked.

He's very good-looking. He has a fancy suit on that matched well with his sharp brown eyes and black hair. We both shake hands, and I noticed that he had a strong grip. Interesting… he's one to look out for.

The Peacekeepers lead me to a plush room in the Justice Building.

My family came in first. Luster hugged me, saying that he didn't want me to leave.

My mother smiled, telling me she was proud of me and she wanted me to win.

But it's my father that made the big statement.

He hugged me, and whispered all sorts of things as fast as he could. Strategies. I was shocked. My father really doesn't talk to me much at all, so I wasn't excepting much from him.

The Peacekeeper at my door then swept my family away and Garnet walked in.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Garnet looked away for a second, and then locked her steel-colored eyes at my green ones. "Take this."

She handed me a necklace. It was a silver star with a diamond in the inside and it suspended on a thin silver chain. Very pretty. Very expensive too.

"You sure…?" I asked, just looking at the necklace.

"Of course! You're my best friend; you're going to need something to remember me if anything." she told me with a thin smile on her red lips.

I took the necklace from her fingers as the Peacekeeper took her away and fastened it around my neck.

"Thanks." I whispered.

Let's get rolling.

* * *

><p><strong>Me - And that's the District One Reapings! Like my other story, I'm going to have Fun Facts about the tributes and stuff. <strong>

**Fun Fact - I know, Seth is a smartass. He was actually as going to be a dumbass, but then I decided, "Nah, let's make him smart." and behold, he became one hell of a smartass. Seth is actually one of the few people I actually planned out from the beginning.**

**Fun Fact 2 - Glisten is nicer than most District One girls, and it's probably because of her love of Luster. And I made up her name (and herself) on the spot when I was writing this.**

**Well, that seems to be it so…**

**Seth - Review.**

**Glisten - Or else! **


	2. District 2 Reapings  Stone Cold

The 19th Hunger Games : Bloody Tears

Me : And because I have no life, here's another chapter!

* * *

><p>- The 19th Hunger Games : Bloody Tears -<p>

- District Two : Stone Cold -

- Solana Bates' POV -

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO?"<p>

I gave my younger twin brothers my "Ultra Death Stare of Doom" as they cowered. Serves them right!

"Sorry Sis… we just needed those berries…"

"_Just_ needed those berries!" I repeated, my voice a shrill mockery of Alto's.

My brothers looked down on the dirty floor, not knowing what to say. They looked the same; same dark brown hair that was cropped, same light blue eyes and same dark skin tone. They even wear the same clothes - a dark green shirt with dark pants.

I sighed, grabbing a broomstick and started to clean up the messy store. I hated my life. _Hated_ it. Why should I care after my brothers? What did I do to deserve such a life?

"Solana?"

It was Tenor. The only reason why I could tell him apart from Alto because he had a deeper voice than him.

"Yeah?" I asked, not looking up as I swept the floor, cleaning up the broken and now useless leaves that scattered the floor.

"Do… do you hate us?"

I sighed again, not knowing how to respond to that question. I looked at the cracked mirror that hung next to the counter.

It showed a worn seventeen-year-old girl with sky blue eyes and long, dirty blonde hair. Her face was dusted with small freckles. She had on a light yellow dress that seemed close to rags. She would have been pretty, is it wasn't for the fact that she looked like she was in her early thirties instead of her late teens.

"No." I answered, deciding that the floor was clean enough for today. Besides, no one was coming in today. The Reapings were happening today. Just the thought made me more solemn, more serious, more lonely than every before.

"Come on, let's go." I told them in a emotionless voice, grabbing their hands.

District Two was one of the largest Districts, so it takes about fifteen minutes to actually get to the stupid plaza because of the influx of people.

I led my brothers to the twelve-year-old section and gave them both hollow kisses on the cheek. Alto and Tenor both told me that they loved me and wished me luck.

I went over to the seventeen-year-old section and sat next to my best friend Mina. She's the only person who really gets me.

"So, are you going to do it?" she murmured.

I shrugged. "Don't know." I said truthfully, putting my hands on behind my head, staring to get a fragment of my bravo back.

I have been thinking of volunteering for the Hunger Games, but I really never got the courage to do so. I only have two more years…

Mina was going to say something but was cut off by the mayor. He read the stupid Treaty as we tuned it out.

"Hello District Two!" our escort, a lady called Ignis, who had star-bright flame-colored hair yelled out. The crowd answered back with a deafening roar.

"Let's get started! Ladies first!" she said, plucking a thin piece of paper that had a girl's name on it.

"Solana Bates!"

It took a moment for me to understand it had been my name that have been called out. It took nudging from Mina and a nod to the stage for me to get it.

I have been Reaped.

I looked at Mina, who's face was tearing up, nod again to the stage that was waiting for me. I walked up to the stage, hoping that I had pulled out my calm façade. I heard my name be called though.

Alto and Tenor were running to the stage, begging me not to go. Peacekeepers took them away as they flailed like fish out of water, trying. I felt a small piece of my heart tear open.

Two girls had volunteered and were coming up to the stage.

"No! I'll go!" I said firmly, which made Ignis and the mayor turn to me, astonished.

"You sure?" asked Ignis, who was playing with her fake rose nails.

I nodded. My brothers' cries were still audible, telling me not to go.

"W-well then! What an odd turn of events!" said Ignis perkily. She shooed the other two girls away who were staring at me with envy in their eyes. Lovely.

"And it's now the guys' turn!" Ignis pulled out another slim piece of paper.

"Drake Larson!"

A tall, black-haired fellow walked to the stage, wearing ragged clothes. His dark blue eyes seemed bottomless. He also denied any volunteers.

"Well then!" Ignis chirped, puffing out her chest. "There are your tributes for District Two! Happy Hunger Games!"

I was whisked away to the Justice Building, into a plush room that had velvet lining everywhere. I ran my hands through it; it helped relax me.

My brother burst in, both bawling their eyes out. I hugged them, telling them it would be okay.

"You-you're come back, right?" asked Alto.

I looked away. Could I lie to them? I really had no chance in the Hunger Games. There are girls that know how to kill you a thousand different ways with only a knife and guys that just could break my neck like a twig.

"Okay." I croaked as the Peacekeepers took my brothers away, and for the first time in many years, I started to cry.

Mina came in. She hugged me, telling me that the odds were in my favor, that there was twenty-four tributes there and I had a chance.

But I knew that my death was waiting for me the instant I went into that arena.

And the thing is, the more I thought about it, the more I didn't care.

* * *

><p>- Drake Larson's POV -<p>

* * *

><p>Fuck my life.<p>

Stupid Peacekeepers! Why the hell where they in that back alley? Of all places!

"Come on runt, let's go!" one of them snarled at me, like I was a dog.

Is that what I am? Just a dog, an animal, a piece of _meat_?

I didn't resist. The Peacekeepers in District Two (where all of them were from) were the harshest. They will not hesitant to shoot you if they wanted to.

And I have no intention of getting shot today.

They led me all the way to the eighteen-year-old section, in which they left me. Bastards!

Oh great. Ignis, the escort of District Two had dyed her hair crimson. Again. Honestly, I think she doesn't even remember what was the original color was.

"Hello District Two! Let's get started! Ladies first!" she said in her shrill voice that sounded like a death cry of a cat as she took out a name.

"Solana Bates!"

A blonde-haired girl seemed confused until her friend nudged her. Her yellow dress was torn in some places, making it look even worse than it actually was.

When she got onto the stage, screams could be heard through-out the massive plaza. Two twelve-year-olds that looked like twins ran to the stage, trying to get to Solana. The Peacekeepers dragged them away, who where still crying for their sister.

This is why I hate the Capital and the Hunger Games. If they didn't have the Hunger Games, who knows, less people might hate them. But _no_, they have to have it, and because of it, families are torn apart.

Two girls volunteered, but Solana told them no. Why? Wouldn't she want to go back to her brothers?

I didn't have time to ponder that because my own name was called out.

The odds are so not in my favor today…

I shook hands with Solana, and then the Peacekeepers (who ironically were the ones who found me in that back alley) dragged me away to what I called "The Holding Cell."

I didn't expect any visitors. I wasn't the most popular guy in school, and my uncle was too sick to even get out of bed.

But I was taken back when those two little boys came up to.

Up close, I saw that they were in fact twins. They were even matching clothes. I was going to ask why they were here until one of them with a low-pitched voice (well… as low as you're ever going to get when you're twelve) spoke.

"Mister… please… help our sister." he asked, tears dancing on his blue eyes. Blue eyes that he shared with his older sister.

I didn't know what to say. What could I say? If I said yes, then I would be risking my own life for something I didn't know that well! Add the fact that one of us would still die no matter what, and no seemed like a very tempting answer. But if I said no, I knew that these twins would bawl their tiny hearts out.

"Mister." said the higher-pitched brother, who had something in his meaty hands. "We forgot to give this to her… can you give it to her?"

Inside his hand was an earring. It was made of pure gold, and was modeled in the shape of a dangling arrow.

"Okay," I told them gruffly, pocketing it. I then looked both twins in their eyes, and said "I'll do my best."

They gave identical grins.

"Thank you Mister…"

"Drake, call me Drake."

"Thank you Drake!" they chorused as the Peacekeeper sneered and led them away.

I lad there in thought, thinking of what I have done.

I prayed I just didn't screw myself over.

* * *

><p><strong>Me - And that's a wrap!<strong>

**Fun Fact - Solana wasn't even going to be in this district, but I love writing her so she moved over to District Two. She was suppose to be in District Ten. **

**Fun Fact - I did the same thing with Glisten and made Drake right on the spot. He was also suppose to have a drunk father, but that idea was scrapped as I wrote this. He was also to be cry and be a baby, but it didn't work out so he became colder and darker than he was suppose to be.**

**Solana - Review! **

**Drake - *Cracks knuckles* What she said!**


End file.
